Second Chances
by spidergambit
Summary: Harry has finished off the Dark Lord and left the wizarding world to start a life of his own. HP/x-men crossover. No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters that are from the HP and X-men universes are not mine. And belong to their respective authors.

Summary: Harry has finished off the Dark Lord and left the wizarding world to start a life of his own. HP/x-men crossover. No pairings as of yet.

Second Chances

Finally the war was over for good this time. Harry Potter had utterly destroyed Lord Voldmort and the remaining death eaters died through their dark marks. The entire wizarding world was rejoicing at the outcome, everyone had someone to celebrate with, to share in their happiness at least to their minds. No one paid any attention to the lone man with messy black hair and bright green eyes who looked over the war torn battlefield with remorse and sorrow. Yes he had finally ended the terror and destruction caused by Voldmort but it had cost everyone he held dear. His parents, Sirius, Moony, Fred and George Weasley, even Snape was gone.

Sure their were other Weasleys still living like Ron and Ginny. Hermione was still alive as well. But they cared about the end result and now that his job was done he was no longer needed. Taking one last look at the carefree people Harry disapparated with nary a sound and headed to Gringotts. Since no one was left he cared about or that truly cared about him it was time to disappear. He had done his job and now he could retire somewhere nice and live a normal life.

Spotting a familiar goblin Harry called out, "Griphook, I need to make some changes to my account."

Griphook ushered Harry into a private room adorned with various weapons and banners of past Goblin wars. "Take a seat Mr. Potter. Now then what would you like to do with your account?"

Griphook handed over a sheet of parchment with Harry's assets listed on it. Looking over the list of properties Harry said, "I need to make Grimmwald Place into a working orphanage with competent staff that will actually take care of the children under their care. The last thing we need is another Dark Lord running around due to circumstance of birth. I'll leave the staff appointments to your discretion. The first children to be put under this care are to be the war orphans no matter what side their parents fought on. Once that is taken care of any magic children from other places should be moved there. "

Griphook finished filling in the required forms and handed them to Harry to sign. "All you need to do is fill in the name, and sign at the bottom." Harry did so naming the place 'Second Chances'

"I need to make the Black Vault into a fund to renovate and maintain my properties here in the wizarding world as I don't know when if ever I will be back."

"Not a problem Mr. Potter, the Black vault has more than enough to handle those changes as well as running the orphanage. I take it you'll be living in the muggle world now that the war is over."

"Yes, I will need to transfer half my wealth from the Potter vaults over to the muggle world. New York preferably since it seems I have a penthouse there. I will also need my godfather's bike and all the books and artifacts from my vaults to be delivered to my new place of residence. "

Griphook passed over some new documents for Harry to sign. "These will make your final changes and these," he handed over a smaller stack of documents on muggle paper, "are your new ids for birth certificate, dual citizenship, drivers license and bank cards. If you would like we could administer a test to grant you a high school diploma. So you won't need to worry about schooling when you arrive. Also should you need to communicate with us about your accounts or what is happening in your absence you can send letters through this secure pouch as well as receive anything we feel you should know about. It is charmed to look like a muggle in/out box, and works the same way."

Harry looked over all the documents and the pouch. "Thank you, Griphook. You've been an immense help. I think I will take you up on the offer on getting my muggle diploma."

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Here is the test take your time and have some refreshments. No one will bother you here. I will be back once I finish overseeing the packing of your belongings." A few hours later Griphook came back to see that Harry had finished his test and was eating some of the sandwiches that were left for him. "I see you have finished. I'll just send this through the grading process and you'll receive your scores and diploma in a few minutes. Also here are you Black and Potter family rings. They have many protections on them and also will be invisible to all but you and any you wish to see them. "Harry's scores appeared on the table in front of them. "Well Mr. Potter it seems you have graduated from Hogwarts school for the gifted with highest honors. Congratulations. I also have here a portkey to take you to your place in New York and your bike will be waiting for you in your parking space below your building in space 20A which is also the number of your penthouse."

"Thank you, Griphook. You've been an immense help. Should anyone come looking for me, I was never here. If you think I should know about it send me a letter. I don't expect anyone to notice me missing for at least another week unless they forgot I survived and are hoping that I left something for them in my will. At the very least I will be back every seven years to keep the ministry from trying to seize my assets. May the Gods grant you gold Griphook." Harry took the portkey

"May the gods grant you gold Mr. Potter." and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP or X-men characters.

Harry landed with a thump in his new home. The place had a master bedroom with an en suite bathroom. There were 2 guest bedrooms and 2 bathrooms as well as an office, kitchen and living room. There were huge windows with a great view of the town below. "Well I guess I'll need to get shopping. Not my ideal location but it'll do until I can find a place elsewhere."

Harry took off his blood splattered robes and tossed them into the master bathroom to get cleaned later. He then cast a freshening charm on himself and put glamour over his fading scar and headed out the door to get his bike. Harry made his way to the nearest shopping district to get new clothes, furniture and food. Harry spent over 2 hours shopping for a whole new wardrobe of various styles and fabrics. He made his way to a bathroom after paying for them and immediately changed into a fresh green silk button up shirt over a white tank and nice blue jeans with motorcycle boots. He shrunk the rest and put them in his pockets. Next he made his way to an eye care shop and a new pair of glasses as well as several sets of contact lenses and a pair of sunglasses as well. After putting on a pair of contacts Harry shrunk the rest and put them in his pockets as well but kept his sunglasses out hanging on his shirt front. Harry spotted a leather trench coat in the window of another shop and decided to buy it for when he rode his bike he also bought a helmet.

Making his way to the furniture store Harry got many appreciative looks from his fellow shoppers. In the store Harry bought 3 king sized beds with silk sheets in blue, black and green. A huge desk for his study, several bookshelves, a couple of dressers, nightstands, lamps, a couch set some chairs and a dining table and a coffee table. After paying and shrinking everything Harry made his way over to the electronic section and got a big screen TV, top of the line desktop computer as well as a laptop. Finishing off the circuit of the store he also bought more sheets, quilts, pillows, towels, cleaning supplies and various pots and pans and kitchen appliances like a coffeemaker and blender. After packing everything up again Harry made his way to his last stop the grocery store. There he bought enough food to last for a month along with anything else he forgot like a toothbrush, toilet paper, paper towels etc.

'Well that took for freaking' ever' Thought Harry as he checked his watch heading back towards his bike. 'Time to get home and set everything up, tomorrow I can have the cable and Internet setup as well as a muggle mailbox for my bills and such.' Harry noticed a crowd headed towards and alley shaking their fists. Harry caught a glimpse of blue fur and tail before the crowd blocked it from view. "What the hell?"

Harry made his way over to see what the commotion was about and heard shouts of "Get the freak" and "NO, leave me alone please" Harry had heard enough he pulled out his wand cast a disillusionment charm on himself and set out silently stunning the crowd from the rear. When he finally had them all stunned he saw a furry blue creature with yellow frightened eyes and a tail. Harry became visible and said "Are you alright?" The creature looked around him and saw the knocked out crowd and started backing away. "Don't worry about them their only knocked out. I won't hurt you." Hearing a groan from behind him Harry decided that they needed to start moving; he quickly cast a glamour charm at the creature to make him look like a human with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. "Look we don't have much time so unless you want to deal with them I suggest you get moving and follow me." Harry said walking back towards his bike.

Hearing another groan from the wakening crowd Kurt took off after Harry. "Wait, who are you?" Said Kurt as he caught up with Harry.

Harry looked over at Kurt and said, "The names Harry. Any reason you decided to go out looking like you did or did your glamour charm wear off?"

Kurt looked at Harry "My name is Kurt. I don't know what you mean by glamour charm but that was how I looked. As for those people they attracted me for being a mutant. I only wanted to get some food from one of the machines when someone saw me."

Harry climbed onto his bike. "A mutant. OK that's a new one. Look obviously we need to talk some more but I for one would suggest a more private setting and since I don't think you'll appreciate that glamour I cast on you wearing off at any time after I leave I suggest you come with me." Harry put on his trench coat and said, "Well you coming or not get in the side car already I do have other things to do today."

Kurt looked between Harry and the surrounding parking lot a few times and finally got into the side car. As soon as Kurt was buckled in Harry headed back to his place. Parking the car Harry said, "Alright if anyone stops us just keep quite and let me do the talking. Got it?" Kurt shook his head "Then follow me."

They entered the building together and headed towards the elevators but were stopped by security before they could get there. "Just where do you two think your going."

Harry looked at the guard and said, "I'm obviously going to my home."

The guard looked skeptical "Sure you are, and just who you might be? I've never seen you around here before and I've been employed here for over 30years."

"That's quite and achievement for you I'm sure. The names Potter, Harry Potter. I'm the new resident of my family's penthouse up on the top floor. You must have missed me when I arrived earlier this morning. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do. If you don't believe me take it up with the registry." The guard looked confused for a moment the left them alone apparently to look at the registry like he was told.

"Let's go Kurt." They entered the elevator and the rest of the trip to Harry's home was achieved in silence. "Go sit on one of the stools in the kitchen while I get things setup" said Harry. Kurt watched as Harry went from room to room taking things out of his pockets and placing them on the floor. After Harry was done arranging the furniture to his liking Harry set his clothes, food, and other miscellaneous items aside. "Finite incantatem" whispered Harry.

Kurt gave a slight yell of astonishment as he saw everything Harry had taken out of his pockets become normal sized. Harry took the food into the kitchen and started putting things away. "Judging from that yelp you made you've never met a wizard before. " Kurt shook his head looking around. "Well I need to get the rest of my stuff setup feel free to sit in the living room then we can talk a bit more once I'm done with everything."

Kurt looked at Harry, "How do you know that I won't just leave while you're busy."

Harry laughed "Cause you can't I already canceled the glamour on you and judging by the crowd from earlier people don't take kindly to way you look. So just sit tight, let me work then we can discuss what happened today over dinner. Alright, Good see ya in an hour or so." Harry said as he walked out with the rest of his belongings floating behind him. After Harry had finished putting everything away and fixing the beds he started on the wards. He put up anti-muggle and anti-wizard wards unless you had been keyed in to them. As well as owl wards to keep out any that had enchantments on them all others would be redirected to his muggle box when he set it up tomorrow. He also put up anti-portkey and apparition wards, a locater disperser and wards to keep any others from doing magic or harming him in anyway. Once he was done Harry setup the Gringott's pouch on his desk and started making calls on his new cell phone to have the cable, and Internet turned back on and billed to his name.

Harry saw Kurt sitting on the couch when he came through to start making dinner in the kitchen. "Anything I should know about before I start cooking Kurt?" Harry looked over at Kurt "OK, why don't you take a seat at the table and start telling me about yourself and how I came to find you where I did." Harry started making a hearty beef stew for dinner.

"Well, Kurt began, "ever since I was little I have lived in the cathedral buildings moving on whenever I came close to being found out. I have to power to teleport from one place to another. I usually only use it when I'm moving or know where I'm going to end up. Today I had just gone to the vending machine because to get something to eat before I moved onto the next church. When someone came behind me and pinned me to the machine. I tried to port away but I wound up taking the man with me and then he started yelling about freaks and how I had tried to take him away to my lair to kill him. That's when you found me." The stew had finished cooking and Harry dished up two bowls full.

"So people around here think because you look different and do things you are a freak and shouldn't be allowed to live. Does that about sum it up."

Kurt thought about it for abit and said, "Just about, surely you know about the new mutant laws. All mutants are to register with the state and submit to being beneath other humans. There is a group of mutants who oppose this law and declare that they are better than humans and should be treated as such. Another group opposes them and believes that we should all coexist equally with each other."

Harry shook his head, "Damnit I just left that all behind. Let me guess anyone helping a known mutant will be taken away for questioning and detained by the government until such time as they are no longer considered a threat to their cause. Am I right Kurt?" Kurt just nodded. Harry finished off his stew and walked over to his desk calling back over his shoulder. "Feel free to have more of the stew if you want. I have a few more things I need to do. If you get tired you can sleep in the room with the blue bedding and the bathroom with the blue towels will be yours to use.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter/ X-men universes.

_Griphook,_

_I have arrived safely to my new home and have made it habitable. I am in need of some information on mutant/wizard relations and how the statue of secrecy relates to them. Apparently mutants are quite common here in the states and there's a war brewing between them and the muggles as well as amongst themselves. I need whatever files you can send me to on the groups so I can hopefully avoid getting caught in the crossfire. The packages you sent have arrived as well in good condition. Thank you for your help my friend. May the gods grant you gold._

_Harry Potter_

Harry placed the finished note into the out box and watched it disappear, before starting the tedious task of cataloging and shelving his books and artifacts.

Meanwhile

Kurt finished his bowl of stew and decided to forgo a second helping so as to not make himself sick by eating too much too fast. He set off down the hall to the room that Harry had indicated he could sleep in. There was a king sized bed with deep blue silk sheets and fluffy goose down pillows and quilt. A dresser with vanity mirror attached as well as a bookshelf with a few paperbacks on its shelves. Deciding to take a bath first Kurt went to the bathroom and saw a huge claw foot tub big enough to fit 2 people comfortably, an array of soaps and lotions in the cabinet and unopened toothbrush, toothpaste, and comb on the sink. The toilet had a stack of Egyptian cotton towels, and a set of dark blue silk pajamas and a bathrobe hung on the back of the door. 'Whoa, I hit the rescuer jackpot.' Thought Kurt as he made himself a bath. After Kurt was cleaned he put on the pajamas and bathrobe and set off in search of his host.

Harry heard approaching footsteps and stopped his work and turned towards the doorway. "Did you need something?" Harry asked.

"No, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and allowing me into your home. Not many would do that for another here let alone a mutant."

"Don't worry about it. Now than any ideas what you want to do tomorrow? Any place you can think of going to?" There was a ding sound from the desk. Harry got up to see a note in his inbox.

_Mr. Potter_

_I am overjoyed that you have arrived safely and are adjusting well. As to the information you required there are in fact no mutant/wizard relations as most wizards refuse to see them as anything other than _

_another type of muggle. So the statue of secrecy does not apply directly to them. As to the factions you mentioned it seems that 2 of them resemble Voldmort and his death eaters in there regards to others. Magneto and his brotherhood see themselves as superior and Senator Kelly and his friends of humanity group believe all mutants must be killed as a safety measure. The last group is the X-men they are led by a Charles Xavier. He runs a school for mutants disguised as an institute for the gifted. They search out mutants in need and teach them to control they're powers and how to function in society while systematically defending the muggles from Magnetos group and the other mutants from the muggles. I've enclosed more detailed profiles on each of the mentioned parties and their members, as well as the address for the institute as they are the most likely to answer any other questions you may have. May the gods grant you gold._

_Griphook_

"Hmm, this looks promising." Said Harry looking through the report on the mutant school. "How old are you Kurt?"

"As far as I know I am 16yrs old."

Harry nodded. "Understandable, I asked because I think I have found a place for you to belong. Here look this over and tell me what you think in the morning." Harry tossed Kurt the file on the school. "I'm going to head to bed. Said Harry as he led Kurt out of his study and locked and warded the door. He then made his way to the kitchen put the remaining stew away, set the dishes to wash and stack themselves, and took a shower. Coming out of bathroom in his black silk pajama bottoms Harry set up wards to keep all others out except in the case of a dire emergency, and a silencing spell over himself as he climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

After Harry disappeared into his room Kurt went back to his room and pondered the thought of attending the mutant academy. 'It all seems nice on paper and it's not like I've got a whole lot of choices. Harrys nice but he obviously doesn't want/need a virtual stranger dependent on him forever. Maybe he'll go with me to check them out. I doubt he looked all this stuff up just for my sake so he must want to see them anyways. Maybe he'll give me a ride over there if nothing else. "Och, this makes my head hurt. I'll talk it over with Harry in the morning." Kurt climbed into the very comfortable bed and after saying his prayers fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the Harry Potter or X-men universes.

Harry tossed and turned in his sleep.

Dream Harry stood at the aftermath of the battle where everyone was rejoicing. After awhile his friends started towards him. Their smiles turned to frown when they saw him standing there. "What are you doing? You were supposed to die with them." Shouted Hermione. "You've done your job, there's no need for you anymore." Said Ginny. "Just die already so normal people can make use of your money and fame" shouted a furious Ron. Harry ran away from the comments dodging hexes and curses from the people he thought were his friends. Harry woke up in a cold sweat groaning. Taking down the silencing charm Harry looked at his clock 'Oh joy 6am.' Thought Harry as he made his way to take a shower. "At least I got of the country before that vision came true. " Harry took his shower and dressed in a tight black ribbed t-shirt and black blue jeans that fitted him like a second skin. His boots were next. He tied his hair back with a green ribbon just like Snape had taught him to when they were training together. He took a last look at his fading scar before putting on some muggle concealer and glamour over it. 'Just a few more days and I won't have to worry about being recognized as much' he thought. Harry adjusted the wards to allow muggles access so the cable, phone and internet service people could find the place, before he made breakfast.

Harry set the coffee maker going and dished up blueberry waffles, eggs, sausage, and toast. After setting pitchers of juice and milk on the table Harry poured himself a mug-ful of delicious chicory coffee. Kurt entered the kitchen about the time that Harry was starting on his second cup and making himself a plate of food. "Morning Kurt, Help yourself. I'm expecting the service people to be here at about 8. So we've got a bit of time before I need to set the glamour back on you and get some clothes for you to wear." Kurt looked from Harry and back to the food before digging in after all it's not everyday he saw food like this let alone be allowed to eat it. Around 7:45 the doorbell rang. Harry glanced at the clock. 'Either the service people are really good over here or we've got company.' Thought Harry as he set the glamour on Kurt and summoned a set of clothes from his room for Kurt to wear. "Here these should fit you, go get changed and you can eat some more when your done." As Kurt headed to his room Harry looked through the peephole. 7 people stood outside his door only 2 of which had on service uniforms. 'This could be interesting' thought Harry as he greeted the men. "Hello what can I do for you today?" The people in uniforms stepped forwards and said "We're here to hookup the cable, internet and phone services you ordered." Harry nodded "Take a seat on the couch and I'll show you where to start in a minute. " Turning back to the doorway Harry said, "And you 5 are here because?" The group looked at each other before pushing a short guy forward. "We're representatives of the group Friends of Humanity. We're checking with everyone who had been at the downtown shopping center yesterday afternoon around the time of a disturbance was recorded. The security cameras caught your bike leaving the center about the same time as the disturbance ended. Care to tell us what you saw?"

Harry kept his face blank thinking, ' they actually expect me to tell them about Kurt and implement myself in adding a mutant' Out loud he said, "Let me think, yesterday, went shopping, bought stuff, met up with a friend, went home. Nope no disturbances in my day. Sorry I couldn't be of more help, now if you'll excuse me these guys get paid by the hour. "Said Harry as he closed the door in their flabbergasted faces. "Alright I need the TV setup with the premium cable package, the phone with international calls and all the other features. As for you the computers are this way. Once Harry entered his study he cast a notice-me-not charm at the files on his desk as well as his inbox. "This shouldn't take long." Harry just nodded as he made sure no other blatant magical stuff was lying around. Kurt came into the room a few minutes later dressed in the blue jeans and t-shirt Harry had given him earlier. "You need something Kurt?" Spotting the file in his hand Harry cast a concealment spell on it and said. "Ah you found my missing real estate portfolio. I was wondering where that had gotten to. Why don't you finish up your breakfast while I take care of this? Harry took the file and led Kurt back out the door. "We can discuss your thoughts on the properties in greater details later."

20 minutes later in the living room

"All done, Mr. Potter just need you to sign the bill and we can go. Harry took the paper and signed it. "Thank you I appreciate you both coming over here so early in the morning on such short notice."

"No problem, Mr. Potter. If you have any problems just give us a call."

"Good day gentlemen." Said Harry as he closed the door and waited till they had entered the elevator before putting the wards back in place and casting detection spells to find any surveillance equipment left behind. He found 3, one by the door, the phone, and the last one in his study. Harry gathered them together and cast a quick 'reducto'. "Alright what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked after casting privacy wards. "I wanted to know what you thought of the Xavier institute. It sounds ok on paper but do they really do all that or are they something different."

"Hmm, good point. Honestly this is the first I've heard of them. Then again until I met you I never knew that mutants existed. But my sources are trustworthy and they say that everything is legit." Seeing Kurt figit in his seat Harry continued. "I can go with you to check them out if you want. If you don't like them we can come back here and try something else." Kurt looked up at that. "You would let me come back if I didn't like it there. Why?" Harry sighed, "I would that for the same reason as I saved you the other day. I follow a very old custom that basically says when you find someone in need you help them. Also should someone seek shelter from you they are granted 3 days grace before to sort out their options before being asked to compensate for their room and board through either cash or labor. As I can see you have no where else to go which would put you right back where you started and defeats the purpose of saving you in the first place. If those people can give you a semblance of normal life then I will see to it that you get it. If they can't we'll try again until we find someplace where you belong. That about answer your questions?" Asked Harry. Kurt looked gob smacked but slowly nodded his head. "Well then, if you're ready we should get going. It'll take the rest of the morning to get to Westchester.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everyone owns what they own and no one else.

Authors note: As has been noted in a review I did indeed make a mistake. They are headed to Westchester, New York not Manchester England. Oops. Thats what I get for typing out 2 different stories while my kids steal the rough drafts.

Chapter 5

Harry put on a black silk over shirt and his trench coat, grabbed his helmet and sunglasses, tossed a spare set of each to Kurt as they headed out the door. Harry feeling a bit paranoid cast a detection spell at his bike and removed the locater and surveillance equipment from under the carriage and tossed them into the nearest trashcan. "Lets go." Harry and Kurt got the bike and took off for Westchester.

Aboutan hour into the drive Harry spoke into his helmet mike, "We should be there within the hour. Just gonna check out a couple of places on the way." The first stop was a dozen acres of rolling green hills with nothing for miles around. Next was a rundown cottage with an overgrown yard. And finally the last stop was a sprawling estate of several hundred acres near a quite community coincidently next to the institute. Harry made his way into the town and parked at the town hall. Harry led Kurt inside the building to inquire about town life and and property laws. Harry spotted a bored looking middle-age woman sitting at a desk that said secretary. The perfect place to get some gossip about the town. Harry walked over to her and said, "Hello, whats a fine young miss like yourself doing inside on a day like this. Are you waiting on a relative to finish up work?"

The secretary blushed at being called young and replied, "My what a charmer you are. Now what can I do for a fine young man such as yourselves?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit milady. But alas, to business. I'm currently thinking of relocating nearby and would like to know if there is anything I should be concerned about I also need to acquaint myself with the property laws on this side of the pond. If you would be so kind as to help me in my dilemma I would be ever more in your debt." Harry replied with a charming smile. The secretary once again blushed not used to being spoken like that.

"This is a small quiet town. Theres nearly no crime here, theres the occasional noise from planes flying to/from New York but thats about it. Theres a private school over by the edge of town for gifted children and they are always ready to lend a helping hand should someone need it." Harry furrowed his brow. "Hmm, would this school happen to be that large mansion I saw on the way into town? Xavier institute I believe was the name of it."

She nodded, "Yes thats the one.

"Hmm, I suppose I should talk to the school administrators before I make an offer on the land next door." Harry spotted the womans curious expression and continued. "I was thinking of stabling a few horses on the land and perhaps give riding lessons to others. But since theres a school nearby it would only be proper for me to talk it over with them so they can be forewarned should anything happen. Not that thats likely but better safe than sorry." Harry finished with a beguiling grin. The secretary gave a slight squeal of delight at the prospect of horseback riding lessons. "I've always wanted to learn how to do that. A riding school would be a very welcome addition this community. Should you need any help with the paperwork on the property just come and see me and I'll make sure its taken care of properly."

Harry took the secretaries hand and said. "You have been most helpful madam. I look forward to helping you learn to ride, but for now we should be off. Have a pleasant afternoon." He kissed her hand and gave a slight bow before motioning for Kurt to follow once more. Kurt who had been watching the entire conversation was very confused. Harry hadn't even mentioned the institute except in passing and at that only as a side note to his potential property plans. And what was with the flirting not only was she at least twice his age but married to boot.

Once they were back on the bike Harry spoke, "Don't worry so much Kurt. I learned what we needed to and even gave us an alternative excuse for visiting the institute. Just relax and trust me."

"OK, Harry I trust you."

"Thats better. Now when we get to the gates I want you to lift your visor so I can temporarily drop the glamor on your face so we can enter the building, Wait 15 seconds then lower the visor again. Just in case anyones watching." Once at the gates Harry pressed the intercom and said "Mr. Potter and his friend would like admittance to speak with the headmaster of the school a Mr. Xavier." The camera zoomed in on them. Harry elbowed Kurt to raise his visor so he could drop the glamor. Once done they waited for the reply. "This is Scott Summers what is it you want?" Harry glared at the camera and repeated, "We would like admittance to speak with Mr. Xavier. The headmaster of this establishment."

"He's busy at the moment, make an appointment and come back later." Harry waited 5 seconds before he windlessly opened the gates and stated. "Its later. See you at the doors." and sped up the drive locking the gates behind him. Upon reaching the doors Harry caught a glimpse of an xman uniform as the last of the kids filtered inside he cast a massive glamor over the area so anyone else looking at them would not notice anything out of the ordinary such as the clothes and any powers in use. He also put compulsion charms on them to make them agree with him until they were back inside. "Ah, look Kurt they've come to greet us." Harry stated as he dismounted and motioned for Kurt to do the same. He then took their supplies out of the bikes compartment and setting his alarm. As he made his way closer to the team he continued. "There was no need to bring so many to greet us Mr. Summers. Why don't we all go back inside so we can talk where its not so hot." Once they were back inside and the doors were closed and locked Harry put up privacy wards before removing the compulsion charms from the others. "Now then', Harry hissed, 'Who's idea was it to exit the front doors in broad daylight dressed like that? Do you want people to know what you're doing here? By the way how exactly are new students allowed into this school if you turn them away at the gates. I even showed you Kurt's face if thats not admittance material I don't know what is besides showing your powers to all and sundry. If thats what you wanted then you obviously lack common sense. Anyone could be watching once they see a display of power they would either attack said person or the school once you admit them. Some school for the gifted when its administrators are incompetent morons. Well anyone care to explain themselves? How bout you start Mr. Summers? No, then how bout taking us to Xavier before I lose my temper.

Everyone looked stunned when Harry had finished with his rant. Kurt peeked over Harry's shoulder to look at the others reactions. The rude man and the female had their jaws hanging open blinking stupidly while the other man only blinked a time or two before he regained his composure and chuckled at the site of his teammates effectively snapping them out of their stupor.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everyone owns what they own and no one else.

Everyone turned to face the chuckling man. Harry recalled that this was Logan aka Wolverine from the Gringotts' files. Logan stopped chuckling when Scott said, " And just what about this situation do you find so amusing?"

"Watch your tone bub. I knew you were a tight ass but even you should be able to see the humor in this situation." Seeing the blank looks on Scott and Jeans faces he continued, "You call an all out alert and lock down, I show up and it's two—I repeat two—people on a bike that pull to the school. We are then ushered back inside, and given a tongue lashing by a kid not older than early 20s when they just wanted to see Chuck. If thats not funny then I don't know what is."

Harry gave a slight smile before he addressed Logan. "He sounded an alert and lock down. Well I suppose that excuses their attire. I take it you had just arrived or felt that protecting the school was more important than showing up in uniform. Which leads me to believe that she contacted you saying it was an emergency." Upon receiving a nod he continued. "Now I'm curious just what did she label the emergency as? Trespassing perhaps.?"

"Nah kid, I was told that unknowns were attacking the school." Harry pulled out a sheet of paper and pen from an inside pocket of his coat and muttered to himself as he looked over the list. "Lets see, attacking a student, attacking a staff member, ah here it is attacking a school." He made a little tick next to the words and put the list and pen away. "Thats the 5th time I've been accused of that. You know Jean invasion of ones mind without consent is heavily frowned upon where I come from. Leading to quite the lengthy jail term. But seeing as you probably already know that you shouldn't just rummage through others mind wily-nilly already I think you should be taught why that is because you obviously don't see the point in not doing it." After saying this he cast a silent legilimens on Jean and sought the time memory of the alert.

_Jean and Scott kissing as the perimeter alarm alerted them that someone was at the gate. Ignoring it as shirts came undone. Harry's voice coming through the speaker. Scott telling them to go away and come back later. Starting to make out again. Harry's voice coming through again saying its later. And the alarm being sounded that someone had entered the facility without having the gates opened. Contacting Logan as they both suited up. _

Harry left Jeans memories and smirked as she got her bearings back and yelled, "You had no right to enter my mind like that. I..."

"And you believe that you do. After all thats just what you were trying to do to me and Kurt here not 2minutes ago. Whats the matter do you feel dirty now that you know how everyone else feels when you do that to them. Or is it because I know for a fact just why you two didn't want us entering when we did. Truthfully I think you should just call off the lock down let the kids back out and then get back to what you were doing beforehand. Seriously it'll make you less uptight. Logan should be able to keep us in line until Charles finds his way up here to meet us instead of trying to figure out why he can't get passed my shields."

Logan simply nodded and pushed his communicator alerting Storm that the lock down was over and that it had only been a false alarm, before motioning that Harry and Kurt should follow him. Logan led them down the hall at a quick pace till they came to a study. Once the door was closed behind them Logan let out the laughter he had been holding in throughout the walk. Harry surveyed the room in a glance. A couch, 2 armchairs around a coffee table. A computer on a desk in the corner with its own chair and several bookshelves around the walls. He conjured up a chair for Kurt to sit in that wouldn't hinder his tail. Before taking a seat himself. "Sit down Kurt, before you fall down. Now then Logan I believe you have some questions for us."

"Alright kid. As amusing and well deserved as you did back there, how bout you start explaining why you're here. I take it you don't need help with learning control over your powers."

"A very accurate observation. We are not here for myself. Kurt is the reason we came. Care to explain Kurt, but first drink this it'll help you calm down." He said before handing a calming draught to Kurt who dutifully drank it making a face.

"Mien Gait that was foul."

"Course it was. What did you expect no medicine tastes good. Now here have some of the things I packed up this morning. You're welcome to have some as well Logan. Its just a few snacks I packed this morning since I figured this would take awhile and did not want to rely on the hospitality of this side of the pond." As Harry was saying this he was enlarging the packs from earlier and laying out several sandwiches, drinks, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and a cherry pie. He also set out a number of plates, glasses and utensils to use. "Come on, eat up its not gonna bite." He said as he helped himself to a plate with a little bit of everything on it.

Logan looked from one kid to the other and then to the table full of food that not 10 seconds ago fit into a coat pocket. The blue demon like kid looked to be slightly nervous but noticeable less so since they arrived. The other kid looked completely unfazed by the earlier happenings it almost seemed as if he expected nothing less. Logan took a sandwich for himself figuring that if they wanted to harm the school or its people they could have done that already so there was no harm in giving them the benefit of the doubt.

"So Kurt, why ya here?"

"I..I was told that mutants are accepted here to live mostly normal lives and get their education." Kurt looked over at Harry pleading with his eyes for him to take over the conversation. Harry sighed.

"I picked up Kurt outside a shopping center where he was being pummeled by a mob of people for being a mutant. I knocked the mob out and brought him to my home last night. His age is around 16yrs old as far as he can tell. According to him hes been moving from one church to the next every few months or so unless they discover him sooner. No formal education, no parents, no nothing. A friend of mine sent me some documents outlining the situation on mutants over here. As I haven't had much dealings with them in England. The files stated that this would be the best place to go should I wish to learn more about mutants in general and that they take in stray mutants all the time letting them live normal lives and becoming educated. That about covers why Kurt here."

Just then a Harry's phone rang the only one who had his new number was Griphook and he was only to call for emergencies. Harry quickly answered the call ignoring the others in the room he spoke in rapid gobbledygook. "Griphook, whats the emergency?"

"A serious matter has been brought to our attention. Apparently not all the people who bore the mark died with Voldmort."

"Whos still alive?"

"Just two people apparently both order members. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. The ministry is shipping them to Azkaban tomorrow afternoon and confiscating their accounts due to still bearing the dark mark. No one is verifying that they were spies. What would you like us to do?"

"Alright shift assets over to my accounts. Confiscate all their belongings and ship them to me, send a masters potion kit over as well best to keep Snape happy. I'll need a lab made in my flat by the way also complete the transactions for the properties out in Westchester the big one needs to be built on asap. Use the floor plans I left earlier. Make any changes you think those two would appreciate. Draw up documents so they can have a new identity over here lacking only their new name so they can turn them in later after they decide. Now where are they both currently?"

"St. Mungo's hospital, a detachment of 10 aurors are guarding their room in the spell damage ward. We have their wands already. If you could get them here before spiriting them away we could fake their deaths making their new identities that much more believable."

"Do it. I'll be their in less than half an hour." Harry hung up the phone and started to walk to the door. "Kurt, you stay here. You'll be safe, just stay with Logan no one will hurt you. I will be right back won't take more than an hour. Just stay. I will explain later but right now lives are on the line. Logan I'm trusting you here, don't disappoint me." And with that Harry disapparated with a small crack.

"Well, that was unexpected." stated Logan.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own what I own and nothing more.

Inside St. Mungo's secure spell damage ward

Severus Snape slowly regained consciousness, taking a mental inventory of wounds or abnormalities to his person started from his feet and working his way up. Everything was fine he got to his right wrist. Cracking an eye open he looked down and noticed a magic inhibitor bracelet chained to the bed rail. Hearing a slight groan to his left he glanced over and saw his godson Draco Malfoy in a similar situation. He tried thinking back to figure how they found themselves in this situation.

2 days previous

final battle

_Draco and Snape were battling side by side against the deatheaters with the rest of the order. They had just taken down Lucius when a searing pain wen through their dark marks and all the other deatheaters fell screaming to the ground. A cheer went up from where Granger and Weasley stood next to a pile of ash. "Yes we did it! He's dead and so are those stupid deatheaters." Ron Weasley shouted._

"_I don't see Harry anywhere. Do you think he died as well." Granger asked looking around hopefully._

"_Gods, I hope so. He was getting on my nerves. Do this, do that. Leave Snape and Malfoy alone we need them. As if." Ginny spat in disgust. "He better have left us something good in his will. I sure as hell didn't come here out of the goodness of my heart."_

_Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing, those were Harry's closest friends talking about him being dead without any remorse or guilt. 'They probably would have killed him in the back if he had survived just so they could claim his stuff.' Thought Snape. _

_Snape groaned and called out to Draco. "Draco, you alright?"_

"_Yeah, Sev I'm fine. The mark hurts like hell though." Draco looked up as people approached checking the bodies._

"_Well, what do you know Potter's pet deatheaters survived. What should we do with them?" Ginny asked.''_

"_Take em to the ministry of course. Probably give us a reward for turning in Dumbledor's killers. Not like Potters' here to get them off the hook." Hermione stated smiling at the prone figures. A flash of a red stunner later and Snape knew no more._

Present time

"Son of a ...When I get my hands on those three." Draco growled.

"I can't believe the rest of the order would let them do this to us. They have the proof of our innocence sitting in the headmasters office." Snape muttered just before the door opened to admit Shaklebot and Tonks.

"Well, lookie here Tonks. If it ain't the deatheater scum." Tonks chuckled at Snape's and Malfoy's incredulous looks. "Did you really think we'd let you two free when the war was over?"

"Ah, Thats so cute. They actually believed that." Tonks cooed.

"See heres the thing Potter probably would've saved you two being the selfless guy he is. Us we're not so nice. As far as we can tell hes dead and if he knows whats good for him he'll stay that way, after all no-one likes a living hero."

"The public want to see someone pay for all the deatheater crimes that were committed and since you two are the only people alive bearing the mark you'll have to do."

"Your trial and public execution will be tomorrow afternoon. The only reason you're here and not a ministry holding cell right now is so you'll be completely healed and drugged out of your minds when we transport you, you won't even be able to think about resisting us."

"Have a nice night." Tonks called over her shoulder as they left the room chuckling together.

"Well shit." Said a voice from the corner.

15 minutes earlier

Harry had apparated to St. Mungo's disillusioned himself upon arrival and cast a glamour under the spell just incase someone cast a counter charm in his direction. He made his way to the room where Griphook said Snape and Malfoy were being held. Seeing Tonks and Shaklebot entering the room he quickly followed them inside and waited in a corner. After all if they were going to free them he needn't make his presence know. The second he heard what they were saying it took every ounce of self control not to throttle the two aurors.

'If thats the way they want to play. So be it. Lets play.' Harry thought to himself. Once the door was closed and the laughter had died away down the hall Harry dropped the invisibility charm and said "Well shit." drawing the room's occupants attention to himself.

"Who the hell are you?" squeaked Draco. Harry dropped his glamour and made his way over to the suppressor bracelets. "What are you doing" Harry raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Hush Draco." snapped Snape. Harry overloaded the bracelets causing them to break in half.

"Grab on, I'm getting you two out of here." The two escapees wasted no time grabbing an arm each. Harry transported them to a secure room in Gringotts as soon as he felt they were holding on securely.

Gringotts private meeting room

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Right on time. Please take a seat. You as well Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy." Griphook said motioning to three chairs around a conference table. "Now Mr. Potter. We've done everything you've requested. The buildings will be completed in two weeks as the forest gives us plenty of coverage to work unhindered."

"Very good Griphook. Are the documents ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes they are. We only need the new names and signatures. I don't suppose you've discussed this with them beforehand?"

Harry shook his head. "Time was of the essence. Still is infact." Harry looked over his set of documents and set to making filling them out.

"Right. Very well, Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy we need you to come up with new names for yourselves so we can fake your deaths for the public. They get what they want and you two get a new start in the states for the time being. Or you can not and live the rest of your lives as fugitives or be taken back and let the ministry have their way with you." Griphook stated.

"Well when you put it that way." Said Draco as he reached for the documents and handed Snape his to fill out. Snape looked a bit skeptical that it would be that easy to fool the ministry.

"Whats the catch?"

Harry snorted. "The catch is that you have to live in the states for awhile. With me in fact until you find lodgings of your own. All your accomplishments from your old life will still apply in your new life. You'll still be a potions master, all newt and owl scores will stay the same as well. Your magical signature will change slightly and possibly your physical appearance."

Upon receiving a raised eyebrow he continued. "That ones random with the signature change. I will be moving your marks and since you both received them before going through your magical inheritance it could affect your physical appearance as well."

Harry handed his documents back to Griphook and made his way over to the golumns that the goblins had made earlier and set to work making sure they were believable and dressed appropriately. He pulled out two changes of clothes from his pocket, unshrunk and set them on the table as he waited for them to finish.

"This might hurt a little." He said as he transferred the mark and signatures over to the golumns. "Now put on those clothes and I'll be right back."

5 minutes later Harry was back. "You guys ready to go? I've got people waiting on me and your coming with."

The new Silvanus Smith and Drake Murphy made their way over to Harry more than ready to leave their cover was blown. "Just a second Mr. Potter. When would you like to activate your new identity?"

Harry smirked, "Lets start using it now. But hold off on the will reading for a few weeks. Let em sweat for abit. I'll leave the exact date up to you."

Griphook gave a fierce smile. "Very well Mr. Parsel. May the Gods grant you gold."

"May you gold flow freely Griphook." Harry said as he took his passengers back to the study where he had left Kurt and Logan an hour before.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own what I own and don't what I don't.

**Xavier's school for the gifted**

"Well that was unexpected." Logan stated as Harry disappeared leaving him alone with Kurt. Logan shook himself as he realized that he had just been issued an order by someone possibly more than half his age.

Kurt looked from the spot Harry had disappeared from to where Logan was sitting across from him. He picked up his glass and took a sip of cold orange juice, just so he would have something to do with his hands.

Logan watched the obviously nervous mutant across from and started to ask a question the door burst open causing him to go on the defensive. He unsheathed his claws and prepared to attack the intruder only to be confronted by Jean and Scott again.

"Whats the big idea, bursting into rooms like that? Do you want me to kill you one of these days?" He shouted at them.

"Shut it, Logan. Wheres the other kid?" Scott questioned as he noticed that only the blue boy and Logan remained inside.

"Argh. Why can't I get inside his mind?" Jean groaned as she came up against strong shields around Kurt. Kurt folded into himself curling up till he was no bigger than a beach ball in his chair.

Seeing that Logan advanced on the other X-Men. "Didn't you learn your lesson yet? Get out of here, your scaring the kid. And stop trying to access his mind, I thought you had more morals than that."

Jean reared back as if she had been slapped effectively stopping her mind probe. She looked over to the curled up figure and thought to herself, 'What have I done?' She blinked back tears as she leaned against the door jamb. Scott looked from Jean's tear filled gaze and his anger rose.

"How dare you make her cry? She was doing her job to find out about the intruders."

"They weren't intruders. They came here to check out the school and see about have this one enrolled here. Frankly I wouldn't be surprised if they joined up with the brotherhood, just because of how your treating them. I have half a mind to leave here as well."

"And just where would you go? You can't even remember your name. What are you going to do for money? Go back to participating in cage fights in rundown bars again?"

Logan had just about enough and pinned Scott against the wall and was ready to skewer him when a voice from behind him made him pause.

"Just what is going on here? Scott what have you done now to anger Logan so and why is Jean crying in the corner?" asked Storm from the hallway. As she came inside the room she saw Kurt curled up in a ball. Storm made her way slowly towards the trembling blue figure keeping her hands in sight of the fearful gaze at all times. "Hello little one. My names Ororo Munroe. Its alright no one is going to hurt you. Kurt looked at the nice lady who was quietly talking to him and uncurled himself slowly.

"There thats better now isn't it." Kurt just nodded as he kept his gaze on the rooms other occupants.

Logan had re-sheathed his claws and moved away Scott and Jean. "You alright, there Kurt?" Logan asked, his voice soft.

Kurt nodded again, but before he could say anything else. Three new people appeared in the corner behind him causing the others to go on the defensive again.

Harry appeared in a corner of the room he had left an hour before with Drake and Silvanus holding his arms tightly. He shook them off as he took in the state of the room. Drake and Silvanus flanked Harry as they had done numerous times before during the war, when they saw the others preparing to attack.

"Stand down!" Harry commanded, Drake and Silvanus raised an eyebrow at him but did as they were told. "Logan. Report. Now." Harry held out a hand towards Kurt who gladly took it and made his way back behind Harry.

Logan swallowed thinking, 'How does he do that. I go into battles with less fear than right now.'

"Um.. They burst in here not long after you had left. I told them to leave and Jean tried to enter his mind again thinking since you were gone he would be unprotected. She got frustrated and I told her off which started her crying. Then Scott tried to be self righteous about it and I said that I wouldn't hold it against you guys if you decided to join up with the brotherhood due to all this. And that I had half a mind to leave as well after seeing them like this. Scott started bringing up my past and we got into a small scuffle that stopped when Storm over there reprimanded us and calmed Kurt down again then you arrived."

Harry nodded his head as he listened to what had happened in his absence. 'So my foresight payed off.' he thought. Harry conjured a few more chairs around the room and motioned his party to sit and eat. "You did well, Logan. Sit, eat." As Logan relaxed and complied, Harry eyed the new female in the room. She looked about Silvanus's age, with copper toned skin and long white hair. She was dressed in casual jeans and a loose silver tank top.

Harry approached her slowly, "I thank you for your intervention, milady." Harry bowed at the waist and took her hand in his before pressing a kiss to it. "Allow me to introduce myself and my companions. I am known as Harry Parsel. Behind me are Silvanus Smith, Drake Murphy, and Kurt." He said while pointing to each in turn.

Silvanus and Drake made a bow when their names were mentioned before returning to their seats. "Might we have the pleasure of knowing your name. For surely a beautiful flower such as yourself has an equally enchanting name." Harry smirked to himself as he took in her lovely blush while he waited for her answer.

Storm tried not blush at the compliments that she was receiving, failing miserably she replied, "I am Ororo Munroe. I also go by the name Storm due to my ability to control the weather."

"Lovely, simply lovely. Please join us in our meal. You would be most welcome amongst us." Harry said as he gently tugged on her hand and lead her over to an unoccupied chair.

He turned back to Jean and Scott who had stayed silent during the conversations. "You two are not welcome here. Until such time as Charles Xavier deigns to grace us with his presence, I suggest you stay out of our sights and minds. Leave us." He ordered before using his magic to push them out the door and lock it behind him again.

"Ah, much better." he said as he took his seat between his former spies. "Silvanus, Drake, eat. I will let you look over my files after you finish. Don't even try it, Smith." He added as Silvanus opened his mouth to say he was finished.

Drake snorted as he watched his godfather get reprimanded by Harry. "You would think, you'd stop trying to do that after the hundredth time he's caught you at it." Draco taunted his godfather.

Smith fixed a glare at his godson before replying, "Just because it hasn't worked yet, doesn't mean it won't eventually." Smith grumbled under his breath as Harry added more food onto his plate, "insufferable brat."

"Git." Harry replied smiling, causing Silvanus's lips to twitch as he held back a smile.

Storm took in the visitors with her eyes. Silvanus was a tall man, with dark black eyes, and a slightly hooked nose. He wore a deep blue shirt and black slacks that showed off his slim build. Drake was only slightly shorter than Silvanus, with platinum blond hair and silvery eyes. He also wore black slacks, but had on a silver shirt instead of blue, and while he also was slim he had a more athletic build to him than the older man. Last she rested her gaze on Harry. He had on a tight black t-shirt and black blue jeans that accentuated his wiry build. He was shorter than Drake by an inch or two, and yet he had a commanding air about him that made him seem taller.

"Parsel..." Smith began as he showed his empty plate to the watching teen.

Harry grinned at him, "Alright, here's the files with my own observations added." Harry said as Silvanus snatched the folders out of his hand, and began reading immediately. Harry patted on Drake's back as heard him start to choke on his drink beside him, when he failed to hold back a laugh at his godfather's antics.

"Oh, gods. That was too funny Uncle Silv." Drake gasped out as he finally got control over himself.

"Glad I could amuse you, Drake." Smith stated sarcastically.

Drake just stuck his tongue out at him. Before Smith could make a scathing retort, Harry held up his hand instantly drawing their attention to him. "Save it for later. There will be plenty of time for us to annoy each other later when we leave here.

"Very well, Parsel." Smith replied and went back to his reports.

"Sorry, Harry." Drake stated as he took the folders that Smith had finished with.

"No matter, Drake." Turning back to face the others he said, "You have questions. Ask, and I shall attempt to answer."

Logan and Storm exchanged glances as they watched the byplay. Marveling at their easy camaraderie, that can only be achieved after years of working together. And while Silvanus was the oldest he still easily deferred to the green eyed teen, showing that he respected him despite the differences in their ages. Storm gathered up her courage and asked, "So, what mutant powers do you all posses?"

"Kurt can tele-port." Harry smirked. Drake and Silvanus kept their expressions neutral as they watched Harry let his Slytherin side out.

Storm waited for someone to continue, before sighing and asking, "And the others?"

"Oh they're not mutants." Harry replied as his smirk became more pronounced. Logan watched the others closely, he could feel the anticipation growing from blond as Storm continued with her questions.

"So, you also have the power of tele-portation like Kurt? I'm sure we can..." Storm trailed off as she saw Harry shake his head while Drake held his sides in silent laughter.

"I'm not a mutant either."

"But surely, .."

"No, only Kurt is."

"But, I saw you appear out of thin air. How is that possible if you do not posses powers."

Drake gave up on holding in his laughter, as Harry replied with a straight face, "I never said we didn't have powers."

Smith covered his mouth with his hand to hide his small smile as he looked at Storm and Logan's flabbergasted faces. "Are you going to give them an explanation, Harry?" he questioned.

"Hmm, No." Seeing his comrades raise their eyebrows he continued. "The headmaster is ghosted over their thoughts. If he wants to know more he'll just have to face us himself."

Logan tensed where he sat, he had repeatedly told Chuck not to do that to him and he had promised only to do so in an emergency. Storm looked outraged, "He wouldn't do that, thats an invasion of privacy, he promised only to use his powers for the.."

"Greater good?" Harry, Silvanus, and Drake stated in unison. Storm just nodded and looked away as her world started to crumple.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own what I own and nothing more.

A/N: This will be my last posting for a little while, as I am in the midst of moving and my internet will be turned off soon. I will use the additional time to correct mistakes in past chapters and lengthen the next couple of ones. I should have my internet back by the new year, hopefully sooner. Spidergambit.

_Partial parseltounge_

"How did you know, he's reading their thoughts Harry?" Draco asked, turning to his former commander.

"Now Drake,surely you remember what used to happen when Tom and Albus tried to do that to me. This Xavier is good, I'll give him that but not good enough." Harry said as he continued to watch the mutants eyes,waiting for the blue flicker to return.

Drake and Silvanus could indeed remember what had happened whenever those two had tried to access any of their minds. Luckily, they had become very accomplished at hiding their thoughts, even the surface ones behind false trails. Harry had the worst time of it though as Voldmort and Dumbledor would constantly try to access his mind at the same time causing his green eyes to either flicker between red and blue or both to go purple. How the other students never noticed that was beyond their contemplation.

Harry sighed as he checked his watch again. "Well, this is getting us nowhere." He took a glass from the table and set to making a portkey for his flat. Handing it to Silvanus he said, "Here you and Drake, take Kurt back to my place. Everything should be ready there. Don't answer the door or phone to anyone. I'll be over as soon as I'm done here. And don't let Drake destroy my stuff on 'accident'."

"One time, it was one time Harry. How was I supposed to know that you weren't supposed to put metal in the damn thing. You told me that it worked just like an oven only faster." Drake whined.

"Well, I thought it was obvious. Next time you can just read the manual. In fact stay out of the kitchen and away from my appliances until you do." Harry stated to the slightly fuming blond while holding back a smile as Silvanus failed to contain a snort at the memory of Draco trying to heat his dinner in a microwave, while they were on a mission in the muggle world.

"I'll make sure he stays out of there, Parsel. If you're not back by nightfall,.."Silvanus started to say.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll send you word should I be later than that. Now everyone grab the glass so you can all go." When everyone had done so including Kurt, he said the activation word and the three were gone in the next instant.

"Where did they go?" asked a stunned Storm.

"Somewhere safe. They need their rest after the last few days they've had." Harry stated as he sat back down in his seat.

"You look as if you could use some rest as well, kid." Logan stated.

Harry raised an eyebrow at being called a 'kid', but didn't comment on it yet, instead he replied, "There's no rest for the wicked, or me for that matter."

Harry took a slice of pie off the table and started to eat it slowly, as he thought over his options. 'Decisions, Decisions. Seek Charles out to speak with him, leave now, or continue to wait. Patience is a virtue, but its been a long time since I've been virtuous.' Deciding to give the Professor a bit more time, Harry asked, "So, whats this school like then?"

Storm gave him a curious look, and asked "Why are you interested in the school, if you're not a mutant yourself?"

"I didn't think 'out of sight, out of mind' worked that fast." Harry murmured to himself.

"And what is that supposed to mean, bub?" Logan questioned, having heard Harry's mutter perfectly.

Harry gave him a pointed look as if to say 'duh', before replying. "It meant, as soon as Kurt is gone he was forgotten as the reason for my being here. I still need to see if this school is suitable for Kurt, or if I need to continue looking for another option. So, I ask again, Whats this school like?"

Storm blushed at her lapse and answered, "We mostly function as a private boarding school, with regular classes in subjects such as, math, science, English. We also teach them how to control their mutant powers. Most of the students are runaways, so we provide them with room and board as well as some money to allow them to buy things in town."

"Ah, yes. About that, what do you expect in return?" Harry interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow and sat up straighter in his chair, "I mean, what do you expect in return for providing your students with the education and basics of life? In other words, Whats the catch?"

"Theres no catch, the students are free to go on with their lives whenever they want." Storm stated defensively.

"You really believe that, don't you." Harry sighed as he thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll leave that question for Charles to answer later. If Kurt was enrolled here, would I be allowed to visit?" He asked.

Logan looked at Storm who seemed to have been stunned into speechlessness at Harry's accusation of there being a catch to attending the school. He decided to take over the conversation. "Visitation is allowed, Chuck prefers to be informed beforehand." Logan noticed a flicker of distaste cross the young mans face before it was gone and his face became emotionless once more.

"I see." Harry stated in a monotone as memories he had inherited from Tom surfaced in his mind, the times when the orphanage can under inspection, coupled with how the Dursley's would make sure everything was perfect and undesirables, Harry, was out of sight. He blocked off those thoughts before they got too far. 'No, the goblins would have reported it if something like that was going on. Then again, they did hide the kids awfully fast.'

Harry shook himself from his increasingly dark thoughts, "Logan, you're the newest member to the x-men, having been here for just over 6 months. Is that correct?" he asked as he glanced through a file.

Logan started for a second, before he slowly nodded his head thinking, 'How did he know that.'

"You also brought a young girl with you about Kurt's age, is that also correct?" receiving another nod, Harry continued, "What is your impression, of the school and the people who run it?"

"The kids seem to enjoy the classes and most of them get along fine. The teachers are generally, Storm, Scott, and the Professor. Jean fills in from time to time but mostly she takes care of the infirmary."

"Is she certified? I mean, no offense of course. But you don't really need to be certified to teach as long as you know your subject, parents home school their kids all the time, but a medic thats different." Harry stated, with a hand raised to stall their protests. "And more so would she be able to treat someone as 'unique' as Kurt."

Logan looked from Harry to Storm and had to admit, it was a valid question. He'd just assumed that she was certified, as she had been treating him while he'd been here, and none of the students he'd seen so far had fur or a tail for that matter. Storm looked affronted at the beginning question but had to admit he had a point, she answered, "She received her certificate about three years ago. Before that a friend of ours, Dr. Henry McCoy, was the physician here and should any problems occur he would be the best to see to Kurt's needs as he has a similar body type."

"Hmm, I don't seem to have a file on him." Harry stated absentmindedly as he flipped through his folders looking for the name McCoy. "Would I be able to meet with him?"

"He is currently doing research in Scotland, but I'm sure we could arrange for you to meet in a matter of weeks." Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"That would be most appreciated, I thank you." Harry looked at his watch again, '5:15, he's not going to show.' Coming to a decision Harry finished his pie and waved his hand over the table making everything that he had taken out earlier pack itself up and return to his pockets as he stood up. "You two have been most helpful. When would be a good time for my companions and I to visit the school properly?"

"I will have to check with Charles on that to be sure, but sometime next week should be fine. Do you have a place we can reach you at?" Storm asked nervously.

Harry took two small snake pendants out of his coat's inside breast pocket and handed one each to Storm and Logan. "Here, these will let you contact me. They work similar to your communicators, just state 'Parsel' and it will reach me wherever I may be." Harry said as he started for the door. "I suggest attaching them to a chain and wearing them as a necklace. Contact me as soon as you know the date, or if you just want to talk some more away from here."

Storm admired the snake pendant it really did look lovely. It was about an inch long figure of a snake in motion, with red and gold coloring. It even had a very small forked tongue sticking out of its mouth and bright green eyes. "This is lovely, but isn't there another way we could contact you?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, "Not at the moment." Logan looked confused for a moment as he distinctly remembered him talking on a cell phone earlier, but let it pass for now. Harry bowed to Storm and once more kissed her hand, saying, "I bid you farewell, milady." He shook Logan's hand and continued, "I have a feeling we will be seeing more of each other Logan, take care." and then he was simply gone.

Logan faintly heard a motorcycle engine rev up before it sped away down the drive. "Well, that was.." Storm started to say as she looked from the empty spot where Harry had been standing to a contemplative feral.

"Yeah, it was." Logan finished as he tucked a piece of parchment into his pocket, that Harry had palmed to him when they shook hands. As they left the room they saw an irritable group heading their way. Jean and Scott were glaring at them, with the Professor gliding between them in his chair. Charles seemed to be deep in thought as the groups approached each other. Logan bit back a growl as he noticed Scott's smug look. 'Took them long enough.' he thought.

"I'll talk to you later 'Ro, gonna pick up that chain I need." Logan said as he turned away from the group and headed towards the front doors.

"Of course Logan, I shall see you tomorrow if not sooner." Storm called after him as the groups attention turned fully onto her. She didn't blame him for leaving like that, as it was she was tempted to join him, if only to delay the lecture she was undoubtedly going to hear.

**Meanwhile**

**Harry's flat**

Silvanus, Drake and Kurt had arrived in Harry's living room, Kurt stumbled to the bathroom and promptly threw up. "Well, Harry should be happy to know that hes not the only one who gets sick after a portkey anymore." Drake chuckled.

"Indeed." Smirked Silvanus as he looked around the rooms. He saw a door that didn't match the others as it was made of metal instead of wood, opening it slowly he looked inside and saw a brand new potions lab complete with ingredients. Looking at the bookshelves against the wall he saw all of his research that had been previously hidden inside of Hogwarts. 'How does he manage to do these things.' he thought to himself as he forcefully removed himself from the lab before he started brewing.

"Uncle Silv, where did you go?" Drake asked as saw him emerge from a well hidden door.

"Potions lab. Didn't you see the door?" asked Smith with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not until you opened it. All I see is a picture of a cauldron with writing underneath." Drake replied looking at the picture/door.

"Well what does it say?"

"Play time" Drake said with a smirk.

Silvanus gave Drake a glare before he stomped away from the lab and went into the last guest room and proceeded to make it habitable for two people instead of one.

When he had emerged again it was find Drake and Kurt seated on opposite sides of the couch watching a football game. "Hey, Uncle Silv, did you know that muggles had such a brutal sport? I mean its no quidditch but its alright."

"Yes, Drake I was well aware of that, but thats not their worst sport. Thats just the most publicized." He said as he found the remote and sat in a recliner and changed the channel.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Drake yelled at Smith.

"Yes, you were, and now you're not." Smith replied as he continued looking for the news he knew would be starting soon. When he got to the right channel he turned up the volume and motioned for Drake to stay quiet. "You can watch the muggles be idiots for pleasure later. Now shush."

Drake started to pout but remained silent as he let his godfather listen to the news.

_And now for the international news. As of two days ago the terrorist attacks throughout Britain, performed by a group called deatheaters, have stopped. The most feared of those member have been caught and sentenced to death by the crown. In an unprecedented vote in parliament, they will be executed first by a public hanging and then will have their heads chopped off due to the amount of bloodshed they have caused. The guilty prisoners, Severus Snape age 39 and his young protegee Draco Malfoy age 20 will be brought from their holding cells to the infamous tower of London for their execution. The Tower will be open to the public so they may see these men brought low and send a message to all that such actions will not be tolerated..._

Drake and Silvanus both swallowed harshly as they heard just what was to happen to them had Harry not gone to save them. Silvanus hoped that if any physical changes were going to occur that they happen soon as they really didn't want to be looking like themselves right now. As the report was wrapped up Drake quickly took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Parsel," Drake said into his snake pendent that Harry had given them with their change of clothing at the bank. He waited in silence for a few seconds before he got a slightly hissed response.

"_Yeah Drake, What is it? Everything alright? You sound a bit breathless."_ Harry replied through his own pendent as he pulled his bike over to the side of the road, and took off his helmet so he could pay proper attention to his surroundings while they talked.

"We just heard a news report about England. The Order turned them over to the muggles and" here he swallowed again before Silvanus spoke into his own pendant to continue the conversation as Drake faltered.

"They are being brought to Tower of London for an open to the public execution of a hanging then a beheading. Most likely a burning by the rest after the muggles leave. Its sanctioned by the Crown and their ministry. They named them and by the looks on the reporters faces it will be aired as well. What should we do?" Silvanus asked in a slightly strained voice.

"_Well shit, they did have it in for you. I figured the Dementor's kiss in a public forum but to involve the muggles. They wanted to send a message in case I survived to stay away or I would suffer the same fate should I attempt a rescue. Slap me with Treason as a sympathizer and since it would be a very public muggle crime I would have to accept the punishment with no hope of outside help."_ Harry thought some to himself before he continued. _"Just stay indoors for awhile. If your appearance is going to change it will soon. If it doesn't and there is no other option then I will give you both a blood adoption and force your looks to change."_

Drake and Silvanus exchanged looks, to think that Harry actually cared enough about them to offer a blood adoption, effectively making them into a family, it was slightly mind boggling. Drake recovered first and replied, "Your offer is greatly appreciated and we will heed your advice until a definite decision can be achieved."

"_As this will be the last night you have in relative freedom I suggest you dine at the restaurant inside the building rather than cooking for yourselves. I won't be home until much later, theres a few more things I need to take care of now. I will be home before dawn though. Do not wait up for me either of you. And if Kurt wants to go with you be sure and cast a glamour over him. Hell cast one over all three of you just to be on the safe side. Anything else?"_ Harry asked.

"No, Commander. That is all for now. The reports concerning our last few days will be waiting when you get back. Drake out" Drake replied into his pendant as he cut off the communication.

"I thank you. Parsel. Silvanus out" Smith said, as he too cut off communications with Harry. They both had a lot to think about.

Harry shook his head as he too ended the conversation through his pendent with a simple hissed, _"Parsel, out."_ It still amazed him that those two trusted him so much. Then again all they really had was each other now. 'At least they didn't call while I was still inside the school, that would have been hard to explain. I need a drink.' Harry thought to himself as he once again revved up his bike, before he could start down the road again he saw Logan exit the gates behind him riding a bike similar to his own.

Logan saw Harry pulled off the side of the rode and pulled up alongside him, "Thought you would have been long gone by now." he said, taking in Harry's deep frown, he asked, "You alright?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where a guy could get a drink in this town, and perhaps work off some steam would you?" Harry replied in a slightly harsh tone, effectively ignoring both questions.

"I might. Any chance you have a chain for that pendant you gave me earlier?" Logan replied.

Harry smirked, "I might." He then reached into an inner coat pocket, "You care about what type you get?"

"As long as it does the job, it don't matter." Logan replied. Harry quickly transfigured two chains, one for Logan and another for him to give to Storm. He pulled a delicate, pink chain out of his pocket first and handed it to him, just to see Logan's reaction.

Logan looked at the chain presented to him and internally groaned, 'Out of all the chains he could have had, did he have to have something so girly.' "Don't worry that ones not for you," Harry said as he pulled out a thick gold chain and handed it to Logan, "This one is. The pink one is for Storm, I figure you can take it to her, when you come back later."

Logan took the gold chain feeling slightly relieved, he pocketed the pink one to give to Storm later. He fitted the pendant on his chain and fastened it around his neck, "Thanks, you had me going there for a second." he said.

"Was tempting, but not something that should be seen in a place we're likely to be going." Harry replied, with a quirk of his lips, "Shall we?" as he put his helmet back on, revved his engine and motioned for Logan to lead the way. Not knowing just how to respond to that last statement, Logan let it slide for now and took off towards his own personal haven.

**Bob's Bar**

**outskirts of New York city**

Harry pulled into a darkened parking lot outside the bar and parked next to Logan. "This the place, then?" He questioned as he took off his helmet.

"This is it, you still want to go in?" Logan replied, wondering if Harry had ever been to a place like this before, he seemed to posh to have been around the seedier parts of town before. But to his surprise Harry just smirked as he eyed the place. The lot, held mostly bikes and a few trucks. Shouting could be heard coming from inside, as the doors opened and a person was thrown out, with a reprimand not to return.

"Perfect." Getting off his bike and setting his alarms, Harry started towards the doors, "Well, you coming or not?" he called back.

The two men entered together and approached the bar. Harry eyed the room, there were a few booths towards the back, most of which were empty. Stools facing the bar, with a few drunks perched precariously on them, were either watching the TV behind the bar or the fight that was going on inside a cage that took up most of the open space. Chairs, and a few benches were gathered around the cage held most of the other occupants, as they cheered for their participant. Logan took a seat on a stool and ordered a beer, while he watched his companion.

"What'll you be having, boy?" the bartender asked.

Harry's face became a cold mask, at being addressed as 'boy, and he gave off a sense of power as he answered the bartender, "A bottle of Jack, two glasses and Don't call me boy again."

The barkeep stepped back, and quickly got the items, "That'll be 35.50, sir."

Throwing a fifty on the table, Harry replied, "Better." as he made his way to an empty booth in the back, where he could view most of the bar from.

Logan almost choked on his beer, as he watched that little display. 'At least, I'm not the only one, he does that to.' he thought as he watched the crowd move away to let the young man pass through unhindered. Logan went back to drinking his beer, and idly watching the news behind the bar.

Harry sat in his both, watching the cage fight and keeping a weather eye out for trouble. More people filled in as the night wore on, Harry had drank about a fourth of his bottle when he felt new eyes watching him. They didn't belong to Logan he knew that as he had felt his gaze on him from time to time. No this gaze was too intent and held a hint of malice in it. Harry casually sought out the eyes of his watcher and felt a sneer curl his lip as he saw who it was. A pair of men, easily 300lbs each, with small beady eyes were glaring at him as if he was the cause of all their problems. If he didn't know better he would think they were the Dursleys, but he distinctly remembered them being tortured and killed a few years previously. His mental thank you to Tom, had stopped the man in mid curse.

Logan happened to look over at Harry again and noticed the sneer, he followed his gaze and saw two very obese males, possibly father and son, glaring straight back at Harry. He was about to get up and join Harry at his booth, to possibly deflect the others gaze but was beat to it, by someone in a long brown coat.

Harry's view of his watchers was blocked by a pair of jean clad legs encircled by a brown duster, Harry forced his face back to a neutral mask as his gaze traveled up the intervening body infront of him. It was slim, yet held hints of muscles beneath the thin black shirt the figure wore. His face was rugged looking, a bit thin that spoke of having missed a few meals recently, but not bad looking. Lush reddish brown wavy hair topped his head. Harry's curiosity was caught when he noticed that he was still wearing a pair of sunglasses. Harry raised an eyebrow at the figure, waiting for him to speak.

Remy had just finished a trade off with one of his contacts and was ready to leave the bar and find somewhere to sleep for the night now that he had the money to do so, when his gaze fell on two very fat men glaring at a booth at the far side of the room. Following the gaze he saw a pair of emerald eyes practically glowing in the dark room, glaring hatefully back at the men. Before he knew it he had started walking towards the enchanting eyes, as if they were pulling him in. Upon reaching the booth, he was able to see the rest of the figure the eyes with. The man was dressed similarly to himself only the quality of the clothes were much better. He had longish black hair held back by a green ribbon, his face lifted slowly the glare gone but the eyes were no less intense as he found himself at the center of their gaze. A raised eyebrow prompted him to speak.

Taking a glance towards the table, and seeing the open bottle of whiskey, and two glasses, he took a chance and said, "You looked like you could use some company, mind if I sit here, Mon Ami?" Remy tried not to fidget as that gaze stayed fixed on him as if judging his worth.

Harry eyed the man infront of him as he thought through the request, he knew that wasn't the real reason the man had come over here, but he seemed harmless enough as he had made it passed his ill intent wards. Harry nodded his head and replied, "Have a seat." He then poured himself a shot and held the bottle over the other glass and asked, "Care for a drink?"

Remy took a seat in the booth, and eyed the bottle as it filled the first glass, it had been awhile since he'd had a good drink. He tore his gaze away as he heard the other man speak again asking him if he wanted a drink. "If your offering, who am I to say no?" he replied with a slight grin.

Harry smirked slightly at the answer, 'definite Slytherin material, this one is.' he thought to himself as he filled the glass. "You got a name?"

"Oui, my associates call me Gambit." he replied, before he savored the slight burn of the whiskey as if trailed down his throat. "And what about you? Got a name to match your green eyes?"

Harry watched him for a moment before answering, "You may call me Parsel. Help yourself to another drink, its not like I'm going to run out anytime soon."

Logan glanced at the TV and nearly spat out his beer as he saw a report about the attacks that had been happening for the last couple of years in England. There were two snapshots on the left hand side of the screen and he could swear they looked identical to Harry's companions from earlier. According to the reporter they were the masterminds behind the attacks, and had been captured two days ago. They were sentenced to a public execution at noon tomorrow, London time. 'No that can't be them, right.' Logan glanced over at Harry's booth to see if he had seen the report, but it looked like he hadn't seen it.

Harry saw the report and pictures alright, but since he had already known about it, he kept his body from giving him away as Logan once again gazed at him. Harry glanced at his watch, 3:30 already, and he wasn't even tipsy yet. He'd had nearly half a bottle all by himself and hadn't had anything to eat since leaving the school. 'Wonderful, can't even get drunk properly, either.'

"Last call" The bartender called out, while flashing the lights off and on.

"He's going to annoy someone doing that." Harry snorted as he took in the last of the bars occupants. Most of the fighters and spectators had already left. A few still hung around counting their winnings, the hateful men had left with a final glare when Gambit had joined his table.

Logan got up from his stool and made his way over to Harry's table, he stopped next to it and after a slight glance at his company, he said, "You alright, to get back? Or am I going to have to call your pal Silvanus to pick you up?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Logan, and smirked, "I'm fine, Logan. But am rather curious how you would contact him, when you don't have a number or address to reach him at. Not to mention I gave him orders not to answer the phone or door when he left earlier."

"Cheeky."

"So I've been told. I take it you'll be heading back to the school now, don't forget to give Ororo her chain." Harry gave an amused grin before continuing, "She might just forgive you for leaving her to face the others alone, if you give it to her early enough."

Logan gave an answering grin, at Harry's reply. "Come on, I'll walk you to your bike."

Harry sighed as he stood, "You just want to make sure I'm not plastered, very well." Harry turned to look at Gambit, "It seems I must be going. You are welcome to keep the rest of the bottle, perhaps we shall meet again."

Gambit tried not to glare when the short man had walked over to the table and started to Parsel. As he listened to them talk he became curious about just who this guy was. He gazed into green eyes as Parsel told him he could keep the bottle. "We just might, thanks for the drink, Mon Ami." he replied with a slight grin as he watched the two men head towards the door.

As Harry and Logan mounted their bikes, Harry said, "Well, I'll see ya around. Have a nice day, Logan and don't hurt the stuck up pricks too badly, when you get back. I still need to talk to them."

Logan let out a bark of laughter, and replied, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, take care kid." as they parted ways, each heading in different directions.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own what I own and don't what I don't.

Harry took a circuitous route back to his apartment from the bar to make sure he wasn't being followed. Once he reached his apartment he opened the door and was met by the icy glare of Silvanus. "Where have you been?"

"Out." Harry replied, as he removed his jacket and went to the kitchen to fix himself a snack.

"Out. You said you were going to be back before dawn."

"I am, dawn isn't for another," Harry glanced at his watch, "Seven minutes."

"Harry." Silvanus growled in frustration.

Harry took a bite of his sandwich and replied, "Whats the big deal, did something else happen?"

"No,.."

"Did you have any problems with Kurt or Drake?"

"No, but.."

"Did you have problems with the management? At the restaurant? With the glamours, anything?"

"No, but..."

"Then why are you waiting up for me when I specifically told you not to? This is my place, not yours, and I can come and go as I please."

"I know that Harry, but you're the only one we know in this country. So you'll have to excuse me for worrying" Silvanus snapped waspishly.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, now get some sleep." Harry told him as he made his way past to his own room, "We have a long day ahead of us. By the way nice hair, never pictured you as being a red head, explains your temperament though."

Smith quickly made his way to the bathroom in he was sharing with Drake and looked into the mirror, sure enough his shoulder length black hair was now a deep blood red. Silvanus went to his bed in a daze as he wondered if there would be any other changes in his appearance come morning.

Harry woke after only having slept for three hours to the sound yelling and smoke wafting down the hall, from the kitchen. "Drake!" Harry growled out as he stumbled from his room, "What the bloody hell did you do now?"

"I read the manual I swear." Drake replied quickly as he tried to hide behind the table.

Harry cast spells to make the smoke clear as he rubbed a hand over his face upon seeing just what the problem had been. "Toast, Drake. You ruined Toast?" he said as he saw the sad charred pieces of bread pop out of the toaster. "Where's Silvanus?"

"He went into the lab, said he wanted some time to himself this morning. Did you see his hair?" Drake said as he relaxed, relieved that he wasn't being punished for his latest catastrophe just yet.

"Yeah I saw it when I came in. Looks good on him, yours is doing well also. Nice golden yellow color you got going on now." Harry said as he binned the burnt toast, and cleaned out the toaster of ash before setting it on a more mild temperature and putting fresh bread inside. "Tempus, 8:39. Not bad, you want to watch yourself get killed?" Harry asked as he put some eggs on to cook, and switched on the TV.

"You have a twisted sense of humor, you know that right Harry?" Drake asked as Harry took his plate of food to the living room and turned up the volume.

Harry took a bite of his eggs and nodded his head before saying, "Thats what happens when you have the entire life's memories of an egotistical megalomaniac shoved into your brain all at once. Ooh, they dressed them up in your deatheater robes."

"_...and being led to the gallows behind me, are the infamous Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, the masterminds behind the terrorist group 'the deatheaters'. As they slip the noose over the young man's head I can't help but ask myself, 'What would his friends say about him, were they here to see him today?'"_

"Guess no one informed her that your 'friends' would be right beside you on the gallows had they survived." Harry stated as the reporter continued talking.

"_...as you can see security is very tight for this execution, as there are rumors of a possible rescue being attempted why anyone would want these two to continue living after all the crimes they have committed against humanity is unclear but should they actually show up they will be met with resistance from sharpshooters all around the tower."_

"Amateurs, like we couldn't tell that for ourselves, the sun keeps winking off their scopes." Drake muttered as he watched the figures tighten the noose around what would have been his throat.

"_...Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, you are hereby condemned on numerous counts of treason to be hanged, then guillotined by the orders of the crown. Any last words?"_

Harry gave a grin as the officer said 'any last words'. He held onto his pendant and spoke into it, on the screen he could see Severus's lips moving as he the golumn repeated his words. "_May He have mercy on your souls. For there will be no one to save you from the darkness this time."_

Drake could faintly see Tonks and Kingsley in the background looking at the platform in confusion, apparently they weren't expecting them to be lucid enough to understand what was happening let alone form complete sentences. Kingsley gave the signal and the trap door was pulled out from under their feet, they hung limp like that for a good ten minutes while the bodies twitched and spasmed before they were cut loose and taken to the guillotine. Severus was beheaded first, then Draco the people nearest the podium found themselves splattered with blood as his head missed the basket and rolled amongst their feet before stopping and staring at them with unseeing grey eyes. The women in the audience shrieked, and the men fought to hold them steady while trying not to vomit at the sight and smell of blood and gore.

Harry cackled as he watched Tonks and Kingsley try to calm the panicking muggles as they tried to leave the area, "Looks like they forgot to cast compulsion charms over the area beforehand. Idiots, its only been what three, four days and they've already gotten complacent."

Draco looked at Harry warily, briefly wondering if the dark lord's tampering had indeed caused him to go insane. Just as he was about to make a smart-alec remark he heard light footsteps coming down the hall. Apparently so had Harry, as he stopped laughing and switched the TV off, as he said, "Morning Kurt, did you have a nice night with Drake and Silvanus?"

Kurt covered a yawn as he answered, "Ya, it was alright. After the news was over we went to the restaurant then I went to my room and read for the rest of the night."

"Good, good. Well theres leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry, Drake and Silvanus should be here to keep you company while I'm gone." Harry said as he got up from his place on the couch.

"You're going again?" Kurt asked.

Harry nodded his head and stretched as he made his way to his room, he called back over his shoulder, "I'll be back late again, most likely. Have some things to check out that require me to go by myself. One of which means going on a trip to Scotland to check out another member of the x-men who would be your doctor should you decide to attend the school."

"You can't go to Scotland Harry, they'll kill you." Drake blurted out, before he shrank back into his seat as Harry came back out of his room.

"Why would anyone want to kill him?" Kurt asked Drake, before turning to Harry, "Why would someone want to kill you?"

Harry glared at Drake for a moment before saying, "Thanks a lot Drake, you're real helpful in the morning you know that." Harry turned to Kurt, "It doesn't concern you Kurt, forget he said anything. I'll be back within a week. Tell Silvanus I told him to get some sleep, contact me in the case of any emergencies and the same rules apply for going out." With that said Harry closed the door behind him with a quiet click.

Drake shivered as he heard the click, 'oh, he is soo pissed.'

Kurt looked from the door to Drake and asked, "Why didn't you stop him, if you know hes going to be in danger?"

"You don't just stop Harry, hes going to do what he wants no matter the danger he might be in." Drake replied, "He told you to forget I said anything, I suggest you follow that advice and don't question him on it when he gets back."

Harry pulled out his cellphone and called a charter plane service as he headed towards his bike. "Yeah I need to charter one of your 8 passenger private jets from New York to Inverness, leaving sometime today and returning anytime from after we arrive and refuel, to a week later."

The charter operator drew in a sharp breath as he typed in the order, and pressed the button for his supervisor to help him out. "Is this for business or pleasure?"

"Private, thats all you need to know." Harry answered as straddled his bike.

The supervisor entered the room and was shown the information for the flight, he turned the call onto speaker and nodded his head for the operator to continue taking the reservation. "Thats a tall order, but we can do it. I take it you'll be wanting meals with the flight?"

"Naturally, an assortment of your first class fare will do fine. And have the mini bar stocked as well, whats the total come to?"

"Rush flight, on call for a week. You're looking at a good 3mil, will that be charge or check?"

"Charge, half when we leave and half when we return. How soon can we leave?"

The charter person looked over to his supervisor, waiting for a response. The man held up three fingers and nodded his head, "It'll be ready for take-off in three hours. Who should we put this reservation under?"

"I'll be by at 12:45 then. Have it put under Parsel, Inc." Harry said as he clicked the phone off and speed out of the building heading downtown.

Back at the charter service the supervisor turned to his employee and said, "I want you to look up everything you can on this Parsel, Inc and have it in my office in an hour."

"But we're still doing the flight, right sir?"

"Of course we are, we pride ourselves on supplying our customers with the best service we can provide. I just want to know who they are and if I should charge extra should something happen."

"Yes sir."

**Bank**

**Downtown New York**

Harry walked up to the first open teller he saw and handed over a slip of paper and his ID as he said, "Hello, I'd like to make a withdrawal from this account, please."

The teller looked at the note and typed in the account number, her eyes widened as she saw the balance on her screen. "How much are you wanting to take out?"

"This much," Harry said as he handed over another slip of paper with $200 thousand written on it. "five hundred of which I would like in small bills, if you please."

The teller licked her lips as she read the note, "Could you take a seat over there for a few minutes while I get this taken care of?"

"Certainly." Harry replied as he made his way to a leather chair and sat down as if he had all the time in the world.

The teller walked back out to where Harry was seated about ten minutes later and said, "Mr. Parsel, if you would please follow me the manager would like to see you."

Harry fluidly stood from his seat and indicated with his arm that she should lead the way. Harry kept himself on guard as they made their way deeper into the bank, he really didn't care for the amount of people that were moving along the small hallway. Harry was seething inside as the teller finally showed him to a room marked manager and called out, "Sir, Mr. Parsel is here to see you now."

"Yes, yes. Do come in and have a seat Mr. Parsel. I trust you are doing well today." A small balding man in his late forties said from behind an oak desk.

Harry took in his surroundings in a glance and continued standing as he replied, "I'd be doing better if I had the money I asked for."

"All in good time, my boy..."

Harry's frayed temper skyrocketed at the appellation, and he angrily interrupted, "No, my money now."

The manager sat in stunned silence for a moment as for the first time in over fifteen years of working at the bank he felt a chill go down his spine. Not even when he had worked as a lowly teller, during a robbery had he ever felt as scared for his life as he did now. He quickly pressed the intercom button on his desk and spoke into it, "Amil, complete the transaction for Mr. Parsel and bring it here when you're done."

Harry nodded his head as he heard the employee give an eta of seven minutes. The manager sat back in his seat and dabbed at his brow with a silk handkerchief, as Harry stared in his direction with stony green eyes. A knock on the door made the manager give a visible start, before he calmed himself and said, "Enter."

"Here's the money that was requested, sir."

"Put it on the desk, and open the case." Harry said from behind the women who had walked past him, making her jump.

"Sir?" She asked her boss, as she glanced between the two men.

"Just put it down and get out." The manager said angrily as he found a target to work out his discomfort on.

Harry took a step forward as the women let out a gasp of shock and nearly cried at being spoken to so harshly, "Tsk, tsk. Thats no way to treat a lady, if this is how you normally do business I might just have to move my accounts elsewhere."

The manager drew in a sharp breath as he understood just what that would do to the bank. "No, theres no need for you to do that. I apologize Amil, I didn't mean to snap at you." Amil gently set the briefcase down on the desk and opened the lid. As Harry stepped forward to check the money the manger continued speaking, "Why don't you take an early lunch?"

Amil looked confused for a moment before she nodded her head and quietly left the room. Harry passed his hand over the bills, being careful to not actually touch them with his bare hands as he deactivated the security ink pouch in the center of the case. Only once that was done did he lift the money out and fan the bills to count them and check for anymore tricks that there might be. Satisfied that the ink was the only measure they had taken he started putting the cash into his various coat pockets and the five hundred in his wallet as he said, "One would think that when you open an account at a bank, you would be allowed to take that money out when and in the amount one wanted to spend it."

"This won't happen again, it was merely a precaution on our part. We don't generally deal with such large withdrawals on short notice like this." The manager replied in an effort to keep the account.

"I'll be watching my accounts here very closely." Harry said as he finished putting his things away and closed the lid of the case. "I hope for your sake that I don't find any discrepancies."

"I assure you that won't be necessary, Mr. Parsel. This establishment prides itself on the integrity of its staff and.."

"Save it for someone who doesn't have a deadline to meet." Harry said as he existed the office and ducked into a bathroom before apparating himself to a side alley near the parking lot. Harry drove his bike a good ten miles from the bank before he hit traffic, as he waited for the cars to move and seriously considered just walking until he got past the blockage he caught sight of a familiar figure exit a nearby building. As he continued watching he saw the man start to pass a dark alley, and be dragged inside it by numerous arms. Harry quickly maneuvered his bike out of the traffic and drove up the sidewalk as a wave of fear, and an anguished mental cry of 'NO!', Slammed into his shields.

**The Alley**

Remy was dragged back into an alley by several hands, two held his arms, one on his waist and another two covered his mouth and nose with a foul smelling rag. Remy tried to struggle against the hands holding him but was met with a blow to his head that made him see stars. He could feel a rough rope tying his hands together behind his back. He was roughly thrown onto his stomach next to a dumpster, while two more men painfully held his legs still as he continued to struggle. He recognized the scarred faces of the Kingpin's most loyal henchmen, this could only mean one thing and his thoughts were confirmed as he heard the lead Thug start to talk.

"LeBeau, you're in for it now. The kingpin just gave the word, you're out of favor." The first thug said as he forced a pill into Remy's mouth and made him swallow before he securely tied a rag around Remy's mouth.

"Now the boss, wants us to kill you, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun with you first." A heavily muscled man said from the back of the group as he stepped forward and started to undo Remy's pants.

Remy struggled all the harder as he realized just what they had in store for him, he tried to use his powers to blast through the ropes holding him tied but couldn't make them work. The third guy smirked at him as he saw him trying to escape. "Nice try, mutie freak. Your powers don't work as long as were wearing these, LeBeau." he taunted as he lifted his shirt and rapped on a glowing shield he was wearing.

"Non, don't do this." Remy tried to plead through the gag in his mouth, as he felt himself harden due to the pill he had been forced to take. "Jus' let Remy go, I'll pay ya double whatever da kingpin's paying you."

"You know we can't do that, orders are orders. Besides I've been wanting to fuck you raw ever since the boss hired you." The man behind him said, as he placed a sack over Remy's head to help muffle any sounds he was bound to make, before he undid his own zipper and used a knife to cut through Remy's underwear. Remy closed his eyes as tears started down his face as he heard the man's pants drop. Remy renewed his struggles, once more in a vain attempt that he might be released. "You're only going to make this harder on yourself, just relax and let the drug do its job."

The man started lowering himself onto the struggling Remy and was about to enter him when the sound of a motorcycle entering the alley at a high speed made him stop. A shadowy figure on top of the bike called out in a voice ringing with power, and anger. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

One of the less bright thugs shouted back, as he drew out a pistol from his waistband "this don't concern you boy. Get out of here, 'fore we make you join in his fate."

Harry blasted the thug away from Remy, knocking the man unconscious, as he saw him disregard his order and move to enter Remy again. "I said, Leave him alone." Harry said in an icy voice, his green eyes flashing as he took off his helmet and dismounted his bike. The man who had the gun out shot at him, as he moved closer. Harry grunted as a bullet penetrated his shoulder but continued his forward movement. Once he was close enough he grabbed the gun and melted the barrel closed with his hand as he said, "That was a very stupid thing to do."

"What the hell are you?" The thug asked as he peed his pants.

Harry smirked evilly as he silently did a mild pain curse on the man, making him scream and fall to the ground before he answered, "Your worst nightmare."

The man that had been knocked unconscious stirred and took a gun from inside his jacket, raising it towards Harry, the man said, "Don't know what you did to me, but you're gonna pay." He started to squeeze the trigger, his other hand closed over his heart as he felt a squeezing sensation inside his chest. Harry merely looked at him coldly as he dropped to his knees and dropped his gun. His eyes rolled up into his head as he ran out of air.

Turning to the remaining men in the alley, Harry said "Anyone else." Seeing faces frozen in fear, and hands raised in surrender Harry continued. "No? Then I suggest you leave, should you ever try to harm him or anyone else again, you're as good as dead where you stand." Harry reinforced his words with a subtle ward that would kill the men should they disobey him. As the men fled out of the alley past him, Harry made his way slowly to the still tied form of Gambit.

Remy was flushed and breathing heavily as he lost the fight against the drug he had been given, he knew that if anyone were to touch him now he wouldn't be able to stop them or himself. Remy felt his powers come back as he heard footsteps approaching him again, he quickly charged his binds as he sensed a figure crouch next to him. Harry crouched next to Remy but stopped himself from touching the man as he saw a pink glow envelope the ropes holding him. "Not gonna hurt you." Harry said in a soft voice, hoping to calm Remy down. "I'm going to remove the sack from over your head now, alright."

Remy vaguely nodded his head, wanting very much to be able to see again. Harry carefully and swiftly removed the sack, and found himself looking into glowing red on black eyes. Harry reached forward as he saw the gag, making Remy flinch away as the hand got near his skin. "Just going to remove the gag, nothing more." Harry soothed as he undid the knot, and gave it a gentle tug so Remy would open his mouth to drop it. "Would you like me to undo the rest of your binds?"

Remy furiously shook his head and after swallowing a few times managed to say, "Non, don't touch dem. Remy be fine now, just please go."

Harry caught Remy's chin with his hand and forced him to look at him as he said, "I'm not leaving you like this, where anyone could find you and finish what the others started."

Remy's eyes became fearful as he saw those lips so close to his, before he could stop himself he lunged forward and captured them in a harsh kiss. Harry realized something was definitely wrong as he saw Gambit's eyes turn fearful, he found himself knocked onto his back with Remy partially on top of him as he was kissed breathless. Remy moaned as he felt hands on his chest before he was pushed away, panting heavily he whispered, "Remy sorry."

Harry took in Remy's flushed appearance and obvious erection now that he was lying on his side, he moved closer as he said, "They gave you something, didn't they?" Remy nodded his head as he watched his rescuer move closer, his cock twitching at the graceful movements and tanned muscled skin he could see through the top two undone buttons of the man's silk shirt. "I'm going to help you stand and put your pants back on. You are going to list the symptoms the drug has given you, so I can figure out what needs to be done."

Before Remy could object Harry had already put his arms under his shoulders and started to raise him to a standing position. Setting Remy against a wall, Harry said again, "Symptoms."

"Mmm, sensitive to touch, .. dizziness, mm.. increased body tempeture, blurred vision." Remy listed as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, as his pants were slid back up his legs, he sensed a pause in his rescuer after the button was done. Looking down he saw the problem, without his underwear he would need to be tucked in so the zipper could be done. "Yeah, and dat too."

"One of the newer sex drugs then," Harry said as he moved to Remy's side and started to undo the ropes around his hands.

"Non, don't untie dem." Remy said, making Harry pause and raise an eyebrow. "You're too close, don' trust myself not ta attack ya again."

"Its either untie them or tuck you in myself." Harry reasoned, "No offense but I'll take my chances on you attacking me again."

Remy nodded his head and quickly tucked himself in, before sitting down heavily as his vision swam. "Dats not good." Remy muttered as he saw dark spots creep over his vision and he passed out.

Harry sighed as he saw Remy pass out, he felt for a pulse and was relieved to find a strong if slightly, erratic pulse under his finger. 'Always something' Harry thought as lifted Remy into the side car of his bike, and looked at his watch. He had fifteen minutes to get to the charter service, taking one last look down the alley Harry put on his helmet and activated the bikes special features, rendering them invisible and able to fly. He touched down outside the office and after taking Remy out of the side car, shrank the bike and put it in his pocket. Carrying Remy he entered the main office and set him in a chair as he rang the bell for service.

"Welcome to charter air, be right with you." A voice said from around the corner. A minute later a young man in his late teens stepped up to the counter and said, "How can I be of service to you?"

"Reservation under Parsel Inc. leaves at one." Harry said shortly, tossing his id and credit card on the counter, as the bullet wound in his shoulder started throbbing.

The kids eyes widened as he saw the name on the id, "You're Harry Parsel. The owner of Parsel Inc."

Harry nodded annoyed, "What of it? Just swipe the card so my companion and I can board."

"Right, it'll only take a moment." The youth said as he brought up the reservation, and charged the amount due. "Just need your signiture on this."

Harry quickly signed the reciept, and put his cards away in his pocket. "Which way?" he asked as he moved to pick up Remy again, who gave a soft moan at the motion.

"Is he ok?"

"Fine, plane, where?" Harry grunted as he felt his wound start to bleed again.

"Right this way." The youth said as he swallowed and lead the way out the back to where the plane was just finishing fueling. "Thats her, you can go ahead and board. The pilots and stewardess are already onboard.

Harry nodded his head as he left the kid behind and made for the steps. A buxom blond woman greeted him upon entering, "Hello, my name is Shannon I'll be your stewardess for this flight. Lunch today will be steak and baked potato, just hit the call button when you're ready to eat, or should you need anything else." The woman said as she followed Harry back to the seats, until she had to stop as he entered the seperate sleeping area and closed the door behind him with a glare.

Harry set Remy down on the bed and went to the bathroom taking off his jacket and shirt on the way. He summoned his medical kit from his jacket pocket, unshrunk it and took out a pair of tweezers. Heating the instrument with his magic, Harry let out a stream of curses in parseltounge as he dug inside his shoulder for the bullet. Finally grasping it he pulled it free and tossed it into the wastebin. Washing off the bloody tweezers, he put them back in his kit as he took out some disinfectant and poured it onto his wound, he held a clean cloth against the wound as he waited for the pain to stop. Next he heated a needle, and ran a thread threw it. Sucking in a deep breath he proceeded to stitch the wound closed, finishing he cleaned himself off once more and checked it over. Hopefully it wouldn't leave a scar like so many others had. Harry stretched out on the couch as he felt the plane takeoff, and closed his eyes to catch a quick nap before something else came up.

**The alley**

**45 minutes after Harry left**

The blackbird touched down on a nearby rooftop of where the professor had said he had picked up a mutant in distress. Logan, Jean and Scott existed the jet and made their way down to the alleys floor. "Jean can you sense anyone?" Scott asked, as he glanced up the dirty alley.

"No, they're either hiding or left." Jean answered as she came up with a blank.

Logan sniffed the air, and took a step towards a dumpster. Seeing a man on the ground, with his pants around his ankles, he bent down and felt for a pulse. "Dead. Was this him?"

Jean looked at the dead man's face and shook her head in the negative, "No, the mutant we're looking for is only in his early twenties. That man is at least in his late forties."

Logan sniffed again as he saw a discarded pistol near the man, he could faintly smell several other human scents. Several smelt of fear, and aggression, one faint smell under the others held mostly fear and a faint hint of power. Seeing blood on the ground not too far away he dipped his finger in it and sniffed again. 'Not him.' Following the faint blood trail he came to corner where the scent mixed with another the scent he had noticed near the dead man only now most of the fear was replaced by arousal. Taking another look at the blood trail, Logan concluded that the mutant they had been looking for was one of the two people that been in that corner, the other man had taken them over to where the trail stopped at tire marks.

"He's gone. Someone took him, after scaring the hell out of his attackers." Logan said as he saw Scott looking at him irritably.

"Great, now what do we do." Scott said as he threw his hands into the air.

"You and Jean can go back to the school, I'm going to check the nearby hospitals to see if anyone has been brought in with a gunshot wound in the last hour." Logan said as he headed to the jet to change out of his uniform and into his street clothes. 'Those scents smelt familiar,' Logan thought before he mentaly slapped himself as he identified them from the bar last night. Looking around carefully Logan spoke quietly into his pendant, "Parsel, Parsel you there?"

"_Thiss had better be bloody important."_ Harry said as he groggily answered the call, and flung an arm over his eyes before hissing in pain as jarred his wound.

"You alright?" Logan asked in concern, as he heard the painfilled hiss.

"_Peachy. What do you need?"_

Logan paused for a moment before asking, "You been in any alleys lately, like within the last hour or two."

"_Logan I'm functioning on three hours of sleep here, now get to the point."_ Harry stated irritably.

"Alright, I just left an alley that contained a dead man, guns, discharged bullets, a blood trail and you and your pal from the bar last nights scent. Care to explain?"

"_Not really, but it boils down to being in the right place at the right time."_

"I really need to know what happened."

"_Why do you need to know, its none of your busssinesssss." Harry practically growled into his pendant._

"We got a call about a mutant in danger, when we showed up we found the alley as it was. I need to know what happened to the mutant and who was the one that got shot."

"_Your reaction time isss ssslow." Harry sighed, "I was shot, the mutant was my drinking partner from last night. He's out cold right now, the attackers gave him some kind of drug as they ambushed him. I saw it and reacted, one guys dead, another in pain the three or so others ran away. That good enough for you."_

"Yeah that'll do for now. You want to come by the school so we can get you patched up, and him checked over?"

"_No can do, we're somewhere over the atlantic ocean right now. We'll be back in a week or so. Parsel out."_


End file.
